<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Notes by Thepoetrystudent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607934">Keep Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepoetrystudent/pseuds/Thepoetrystudent'>Thepoetrystudent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepoetrystudent/pseuds/Thepoetrystudent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J.K Rowling owes it all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Rose, please, wait.”<br/><br/>The sound of his voice was the last thing she needed. Seeing him today was making her mind go crazy. There were so many questions in her head right now and she could answer none of them. No matter how hard she tried, she was never able to understand why it all happened. Wasn’t their friendship, at least, worth saving?<br/><br/>“I don’t want to talk to you. The time to talk way behind us now” Rose said in a tired voice.<br/><br/>Rose could feel his resolve fading. Whatever Scorpius was trying to disguise was not going to be able to hold much longer. Why couldn’t he just her be in peace on this damned night? She just wanted to contemplate their names on the tree and remember simpler times.<br/><br/>“I just want to talk. I don’t want to fight, but I need to know.”<br/><br/>Jesus, why he never said anything to her? Guess it wasn’t worth saying. Either way, she would not be able to take it. It was just too much. Him. Al. The <span class="hiddenSuggestion">bitch</span> she called family. Of course, she heard things and some voice in her head told her something was going down, but she never thought he was able to betray her in this way… Wait, what he said he need?<br/><br/>“Rose, please, I can’t eat. I don’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see you.” Scorpius’ voice was laced with angst and regret. But she would have none of that. She could see Al looking at them from afar. <span class="hiddenSuggestion">Fuck</span> him too he had chosen her over their frienship. <br/><br/>“Are you with him?”<br/><br/>Of course, the bastard thought he was entitled to know about her life after all he done. The audacity to question me! Like he was not the one to leave me and hurt me!<br/><br/>“It's none of your concern anymore, Scorpius. None of your concern. You are the one who left me remember? I owe you no explanation!”<br/><br/>Hate was running in Roses veins now. He should, at least, respect her enough to not do this in her grandma's house. She just wanted to  hug her Nana and congratulate her at peace. But of course, the <span class="hiddenSpellError">pureblood playboy</span> had to ruin it all.<br/><br/>“Well, I guess our love was not so epic after all. You seem to be recovering well from our breakup. And with Alex of all people. Is this revenge?”<br/><br/>Oh. Of course. Al helped him. He thought she would not do this on her grandma birthday. Great another deception. Why was she even surprised?<br/><br/>“You need to watch your tone, Scorpius. I am not your girlfriend anymore. Don't worry about who it is I'm <span class="hiddenSuggestion">fucking</span>. Just know that it is not you.”<br/><br/>Why, God, why her life had to be this <span class="hiddenSuggestion">fucked</span> up thing.<br/><br/>“I know that I'<span class="hiddenGrammarError">m not deserving</span> of more. Hell, I know what I deserve. I am in hell.”<br/><br/>Good. She doesn’t deserve to be burning alone.<br/><br/>“There isn’t a day when you don’t cross my mind. I will regret it until the day I die. I wish I was man enough to come clean. To tell you. But I was so drunk, I regret it the moment I realized what I have done.”<br/><br/>Why is he telling her this? Is it supposed to make her feel better? Does he think she doesn’t know that he loves her? That he regrets it? Of course, she knows! This is what <span class="hiddenSuggestion">fucking</span> hurts. He cheated on her, broke her all because he couldn’t be a man to love her. This is so much worse. And it is just a waste of time. This conversation. She knows everything.<br/><br/>“Scorpius, as I said, the time for explanation has passed. This isn't up for discussion. It isn’t even worth it no more. “<br/><br/>She was not going to this now. She was in a dark place for so long. <span class="hiddenSuggestion">She</span> needed to fight not to cry. <span class="hiddenSuggestion">She</span> had cried enough. And she would be damned if she was going to let him see that she still loved him.<br/><br/>“Seems like I needed you more than you needed myself. It seems you are moving on just fine.”<br/><br/>Yes, thank you. The anger she could manage.<br/><br/>“You have <span class="hiddenGrammarError">been</span> hearing things and seeing things and you think you know what I’ve been through? I was traumatized and suicidal, Scorpius! I was so humiliated that all my negative thoughts came back. You cheated on me with Lily, Scorpius”.<br/><br/>I can feel the tears. But I will finish this.<br/><br/>“Lily. The cousin who made me feel <span class="hiddenSpellError">unpretty</span> my whole life. Can you imagine what it did to me? Can you guess? Look at me. Can you see it?”<br/><br/>He looks at me. He sees my thin arms and it dawns on him. Is <span class="hiddenGrammarError">he going</span> to cry? I am so sick and tired.<br/><br/>“Yes, you can. Mum had to take me to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mungus</span> I stopped eating. I lost weight and when the urge to cut myself came back, I asked for help.”<br/><br/>He is crying but I cannot find in myself the will to care.<br/><br/>“I am so sorry.”<br/><br/>“Guess it's worth saying, but It just doesn’t matter anymore. Please, leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>